Not what it Seems
by lightwood912
Summary: An idea i can't get out of my head. SPOILERS for those who haven't seen Race To The Edge. Hiccup became trapped in the amber like the rest of the riders and was taken by the Deathsong. He thought he would meet the same demise as the previous dragons who were trapped by the Deathsong, but he thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and the others followed the dragon cries of distress, the uneasy feeling in their stomachs never fading. Discovering a large pile of picked clean dragon bones did not calm them one bit and the addition of the riders missing dragons (except Toothless) did nothing but made the feeling worse. Entering the large space that was surrounded by high rock cliffs with moss covered ridges; the riders stared in horror and shock at the scene before them. Dragons from Terrible Terrors to Monstrous Nightmares lay on the ground, cliffs and ridges; all trapped in a strange amber substance. Not able to move and only able to screech out roars for help.

"Whoa" Hiccup said in a low and quiet voice as he stepped into the area.

The other riders slowly walked in as Toothless ran up to a trapped Nadder and bit down hard on orange rock that rendered every movement the dragon made useless.

"You guys do know what's going here, don't you?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yeah," Fishlegs answered. "Something is trapping the dragons in this amber rock substance and immobilising them."

"Oh. I had a completely different idea that involved oily fish and bad mutton."

Fishlegs continued to talk. "Then it's breaking them out and-and eating them." The buff Viking whimpered loudly in fear and worry at the thought of it.

"Oh come on. Who would be doing that?" Ruffnut asked in a disbelieving voice.

A shrill and high pitched sounded a second later after she said that and a figure a dragon they've never seen before flew in the sky and landed at the top of one of the rock walls. The dragon stood up on its two back legs, letting of another roar. Its wings spread out in the shape much like a butterfly, showing off its bright colours of orange, blue and white. The head was long, two long horns that resembled Monstrous nightmare horns rested on top of its head and a curved horn on the top of its snout like a Nadders, the body was thin and snake like. The two front legs were significantly smaller than its back legs and the tail was thin and had a blue fin on it.

"How 'bout that guy? Yeah he looks like suspect to me." Ruffnut stated before Fishlegs slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down behind a small pile of boulders.

The Dragons head sharply turned, the blue frills on its head standing up, to the direction where Ruffnut's voice came from as Snotlout, Astrid and Tuffnut quickly hid behind the pile of rocks, while Hiccup hid behind a nearby rock wall, holding tightly onto the handles of Toothless' saddle, preventing the Night Fury from charging at the mysterious and frightful dragon.

The unknown dragon bent down a grabbed a Terrible Terror, that it had trapped earlier, with its mouth and swiftly flew away to its den.

Toothless' eyes went narrow as the Night Fury heard an echoing sound in the air; desperately wanting to go to it.

"No no Toothless. No Bud!" Hiccup pulled on Toothless' saddle again as another loud shrill echo emitted. "It's the sound. That song. It's what draws the dragons in." Hiccup explained

"Songwing" Fishlegs said randomly.

"What?" Astrid questioned.

"That's what we should name it." he replied.

"Now?! Really?! You wanna name it now?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well, we need to call it something" Fishlegs stated as Astrid face palmed herself.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Deathsong would be something more appropriate." Tuffnut added. "You know, cause, you hear the song, you're dead."

Hiccup stayed silent for a second before speaking. "Tell you what? He makes a pretty good point."

"Yeah. I do" Tuffnut smirked before his expression turned to a confused one. "Wait. What was it again?"

"It doesn't matter what we call it." Astrid snapped. "If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours."

"We have to find them." said Fishlegs.

"Fast" Hiccup added before running off with Toothless and the others following his lead.

The riders spread out throughout the area, calling out the names of their dragons among the numerous other trapped dragons.

"Snotlout! Look!" called Astrid as she kneeled beside a familiar Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hookie! I am getting you out of there, Fangster"

"Astrid" called Fishlegs. "I've got Stormfly." The buff dragon rider stood next the sky blue and yellow Nadder, cocooned in amber, and was pulling on Stormfly's chin, trying to get her out but failing miserably. The roar from the Deathsong grabbed their attention as they realized time had run out.

Toothless ran and jumped up on to a high rock and crouched down while growling.

"Toothless no" Hiccup said in a worried tone as he stopped banging his shield against the amber that trapped a wild Nadder.

The Deathsong flew down low and roared at the Night Fury. Toothless roared back and fired a plasma blast at the Deathsong, but it dodged it and fired back at Toothless with its amber substance. Toothless jumped to avoid the first two shots, but was caught by the third and Toothless fell to the ground, covered in amber.

"No!" cried Hiccup as he ran to Toothless. "You guys, get your dragons free. Now!"

The other riders nodded from their hiding places to their dragons and attempted to free them in any way they could. Fishlegs grabbed a stick off the ground and started hitting the amber that encased his Gronkle, Meatlug, while the Twins and Snotlout tried to pulled it off their dragons. Watching from above, the Deathsong scanned the area and saw the Vikings trying to free its trapped prey. It shot hot amber at Fishlegs first, then the twins together, then Snotlout against Hookfang's own cocoon.

Fishlegs dropped his stick and gasped in surprise as the amber hit his back and covered his whole body. "I can't move." he gasped. "I'm totally stuck"

"Me too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber." Snotlout joined.

"Yeah?" challenged Tuffnut. "Well, at least you have your own cocoon."

"Oh yeah, like this is a picnic for me?" bickered Ruffnut just before the twins toppled over.

"I'm fine" claimed Tuffnut.

The Deathsong looked around and set its eyes on Hiccup, who hurriedly tried to remove the amber from Toothless. The dragon lowered down and aimed at Hiccup. Astrid saw this and yelled out a warning.

"Hiccup! It's coming for you!"

Hiccup turned to see the Deathsong right above him and barely had enough time to run before it fired. Just as it was about to hit him, Astrid pushed him out of the way and took the shot for him. She fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Astrid!" yelled Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Look out!" screamed Fishlegs.

Hiccup didn't have time to register what Fishlegs said as the Deathsong's thin orange tail came down and swiped at him with hard force and threw him against a nearby rock wall, and shot the amber at him. Hitting the correct target this time, Hiccup was stuck to the rock wall, his legs and head being the only parts of his body that could move. He placed his foot and metal leg against the rock and pushed, trying to disconnect the amber from the wall. After trying again and again, he tired himself out and panted out his breaths.

"Is everyone OK?" he yelled.

"Besides being trapped in an unbreakable amber cocoon and left defenceless from a cannibal dragon? Yeah we're just fine." Snotlout rudely remarked.

"It'll be OK, Snotlout. We just need to find a way out of this stuff." Astrid said in a calm voice.

"Well, we'll have to do it soon, because the Deathsong is right there." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Hiccup? Why is it staring at you?" Fishlegs asked fearfully.

Hiccup looked up and saw that the Deathsong was perched on top of the rock wall opposite of him, staring at him intensely and never once it blinked as it watched Hiccup. The dragon rider stared back in confusion, wondering why it was just sitting there and looking at him instead of taking off with a dragon for its next snack. After a few minutes the Deathsong finally moved. It slithered down the rock wall and crawled up to Hiccup, who leaned his head away as far as possible, but kept the Deathsong in his sights. The Deathsong huffed out a puff of steam from its nostrils at Hiccup as its eyes bore into his. As Hiccup looked back into the dragons eyes, he remembered to when he first met Toothless lying at his mercy; He saw fear in Toothless' eyes that day, but gazing into the Deathsong's eyes, he saw curiosity and loneliness.

Without any time to think of it, the Deathsong suddenly clamped its jaw onto the amber that subdued Hiccup's upper body and broke it away from the wall. Hiccup screamed in fright, so did the other riders and Toothless who roar in anger and fear, as he struggled to free himself from both the jaws and the amber. The Deathsong clamped down tighter on Hiccup's amber cocoon, so he wouldn't roll out, and flew away back to its den, with Hiccup in its jaws. Leaving the other dragon riders alone and fearing the worst.

 **Hello, next part will be out tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Deathsong flew at fast speeds, zooming past tall forest trees. Hiccup grew tired as he continued to struggle in his amber rock prison and tight jaw of the dragon. He had managed one time to slip out of the Deathsong's teeth and plummet to the ground hoping the impact would crack open the amber. But, the Deathsong dived after him caught him before he was even near the ground and made sure to hold on tighter to Hiccup to avoid it happening again. The dragon flapped its wings harder. Making itself go at a faster speed towards a mountain on the far side of the island, that was shaped somewhat like a volcano.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup shouted.

They grew closer and closer to the mountain, and as they did, Hiccup's fear grew. The Deathsong glided to the side of the mountain where the entrance of a cave stood out and the the dragon flew into it and down the pitch black tunnel. Hiccup squinted eyes to try and see in the thick darkness. Without warned the Deathsong stopped flying and walked on its hind legs into an adjoining small cavern that had light come patches of glowing amber. Small and big white bones littered the floor, and Hiccup instantly knew he was in the Deathsong's den. The dragon settled Hiccup down on the middle of the floor and curled up beside him. Releasing a yawn, the Deathsong closed its eyes and covered Hiccup with its wings before falling asleep. Hiccup squirmed as much as he could, but he was tired from all the struggling he did before and soon found himself, unwillingly, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as the Deathsong flew off. She started to struggle in her amber restraint.

"Astrid!" called Fishlegs. "It's no use. It's practically impossible break ourselves out of it."

"Well, we have to try!" she snapped. "We can't let that dragon eat Hiccup! If i could just reach my knife." She strained as tried to wriggle her hand to her belt in the cocoon.

"It wouldn't matter Astrid. Whatever this stuff is; it's really strong. Once it cools down, it becomes harder than any rock I've ever seen."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait. What did you say?"

"That this stuff hardens when it cools down." Fishlegs replied. He then gasped in realization.

Astrid shifted in her cocoon and used her free feet to turn herself around to face Toothless, who was the closet dragon to her.

"Toothless. Can you heat up my cocoon?"

The Night Fury angled his head and released a stream of flames mixed with lightning at Astrid. Heating up the amber from the outside, and careful not to harm her. The amber heated up and it reached to the limit that it couldn't hold itself together, and exploded into pieces. Astrid let out a shout of victory and swiped at her clothing to dust herself off. Examining the area she noticed that it would take forever to free the others. She then remembered something Snotlout said earlier yesterday.

" _Monstrous Nightmare gel. Never leave home without it._ "

"Snotlout! do you still have that jar full of Monstrous Nightmare gel?" she asked.

"Yeah. It fell out my saddle bag and landed over there." he directed using his head to pointed to the tipped over jug on the ground.

She ran over and grabbed the jug and started pouring the gel on the ground, making one line to a dragon or rider. When Astrid got to Snotlout, she smothered the gel all over his cocoon for when it will be lit, the fire would spread further.

"What are doing, Astrid?" Snotlout asked, slightly panicked.

"Just trust me Snotlout."

"Says the woman who's about to set me on fire!"

"You told us, it only stings a little." she stated.

"I was lying! You know i'm a liar!"

"It'll be fine."

She continued to pour the gel, connecting the path to the dragons and other riders. When she finished, she picked up to stones and crouched next to a nearby gel line, and struck the stones together. Creating sparks that flew onto the gel. The gel caught on fire and ran down the paths Astrid made, and heated up the cocoons that imprisoned the friends and their by one, the cocoons broke apart in a small explosion. Everyone whooped in joy as they were freed from their imprisonment. Toothless' cocoon bursted and as soon as he was free he ran over to Hiccup's shield, which his rider dropped when he got attacked by the Deathsong, and sniffed it before running off to the forest.

"Toothless!" Astrid called. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Maybe he's following Hiccup's scent." offer Fishlegs.

"Most likely." she picked up Hiccup's shield and slung it on her back. "Fishlegs, Snotlout. Get these wild dragons out that amber. The twins and i will follow Toothless and get Hiccup. Hopefully we're not too late" she said as turned to gaze at the setting sun.

* * *

Hiccup groaned out of tiredness and moved his arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Wait. _Move?_ Looking down he saw that the amber casing, which used to trap him, was gone. Inspecting his surroundings, he noticed that the Deathsong was nowhere to be found. Standing up, he walked around the den, occasionally tripping on dragons and lumps of amber. Squinting to see the entrance of the cave they came through, Hiccup could see that the sun was starting to set and the weather grew colder. How long had he been asleep? And where was the Deathsong? Slightly shivering, he rubbed his arms to create some warm and curled up in front of the walls of the cave.

Time ticked by and the sun had fully set, the moon taking its place in the sky. Hiccup still in the same position he was in before, grew hungry and tired. He had walked down the tunnel to the cave entrance but found that there was no way he could climb down and escape. So, he focused on remaining hidden for when the Deathsong came back from wherever it went.

A roar caught his attention and he snapped his head towards the tunnel and saw that the Deathsong had returned. It crawled its way down the tunnel and walked into the cavern. The wild dragon scanned the room and soon rested its eyes on Hiccup who tried to hide himself in the shadows. It grabbed him by the back of his tunics collar with its small front legs and dragged him closer to itself. It dropped Hiccup back in the center of the cavern and placed something in front of him, then proceeded to step back. Glancing down at the item it dropped in front of him, he realized it was a small fish. The Deathsong had gone out to get food for him? ' _I thought i was the food_ ' he thought. The Deathsong shifted its head to the side, as it stared at Hiccup, wondering why he wasn't eating the fish it had caught for him. The dragon stepped forward and nudged the fish to Hiccup then sat back once more, and the dragon rider received the message of what it wanted him to do.

"Sorry, i can't eat this. It's raw." The Deathsong tilted its head again in puzzlement at the statement. "You know? Not cooked."

The Deathsong just continued staring at him.

Hiccup groaned. "Ugh. Cook. Fire." he gestured with his hands to mimic fire coming out of a dragons mouth.

The dragon seemed to understand as it picked up a log and planted it on the floor. It got down low and hissed as it spat tiny amounts of smoking amber on to it, slowly igniting a small but warm fire. Hiccup impaled the fish on a stick and roasted it over the fire. With the fish cooked and eaten, Hiccup was barely able to stay awake and fought to keep his eyes open. The Deathsong trotted over to him and picked him up by the collar once again and placed him on something soft. It was unusual as it seemed to be made out of twigs, dry leaves and, for some reason, animal fur. Hiccup examined the object a bit more until he came to the conclusion that it was a small nest that would usually cradle a dragon egg or hatchling. Hiccup became really confused at this point. Did the dragon think he was its hatchling? The Deathsong pushed Hiccup to lie down on the nesting. Too tired to protest, Hiccup shifted to make himself more comfortable and his last thought, before he fell asleep, was: I'm definitely escaping tomorrow.

 **Hello everyone, i have to say that i hate the ending of this chapter. I was in a rush to get it done. Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless charged his way through the woods, not caring about the small brunches that hit his head. Following the scent of his rider he jumped over rocks and fallen trees and ran in the direction the scent lead to. The Deathsong had taken his Hiccup, and he was going to do whatever it takes to get him back. He stopped running when he came to a small clearing in the forest, losing the scent. He roared in frustration and fired a plasma blast at a nearby tree.

"Toothless!"

The Night Fury looked up and saw Astrid atop of her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, making their way down to the ground next to Toothless. Astrid hopped off Stormfly and walked up to the rare dragon.

"I know you want to find Hiccup. So do we. But, you won't be able to if you do it by yourself." Astrid said while stroking the Night Fury's head.

Toothless crooned worriedly and bowed his downwards. It was already night; the moon shining down at them. Wherever Hiccup was, Toothless was going to find him. And Toothless could only hope that Hiccup would be alive when he did.

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he sat up from the dragon nest, that the Deathsong put him on. Getting up and stretching his limbs, he wandered around the dark cave and noticed the Deathsong was, yet again, gone. Seeing it as a chance to sneak out, Hiccup ran to the entrance of the cave and found daylight. But, what he didn't find was an escape route. The mountain that contained the Deathsong's lair, was too steep and too sooth to climb down, and there were no vines that he could reach to tie together and slide down.

He looked up and saw some thick vines that were swaying in the wind, a few meters above him. If he could somehow climb up and cut some lengths of the vines off, he might be able to make a rope and get out of here. But there was a problem. The ridges and ledges that Hiccup would have to use to climb were small and narrow; there was barely any room for his feet to balance on or for his hands to grab. If he were to attempt to climb, there was a pretty high risk of slipping and falling to his death. He would have to think of another way.

But there wasn't.

Looking up the side of the mountain, the wind ruffling his hair, Hiccup could see some vines that were tangled together and looked strong and thick enough to support his weight, and seemed to be enough to create a long rope out of. Panting in relief, Hiccup scanned the face of the mountain. The face was smooth, but there were some thin ledges where he could grab onto and place his feet…foot. However, he'd have to be careful. It was a long way down and he did not fancy becoming dinner for wildlife.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup grabbed the closet ledge. The ledge was barely the length of one of his hands and had very little room for him to hold. Clenching his fingers onto the ledge and pressing his hands together tightly, Hiccup hefted himself up and away from the cave entrance. Placing his foot against the mountain and using his prosthetic to hook onto another leg, Hiccup began to scale the face of the mountain.

After about ten minutes, Hiccup had climbed five metres. It was difficult; his breathing was hard and his lungs burned for air, the ledges were so far apart from each other, which forced Hiccup to extend his remaining limbs to the limit, straining his muscles to the extent. He was exhausted and was losing strength since he hadn't eaten or drunken anything since yesterday.

Gasping heavily he reached up to grab the next ledge above him. It was just out of his reach, and he couldn't stretch his arm any further. Staying there for a few seconds, gathering his breath, he reached out again. But, this time he jumped to give himself some extra distance. He exclaimed in victory as he clutched onto the ledge, panting in relief. However, it was short-lived when his fingernails slipped, causing his heart to jump in a panic. Now, utterly, afraid, Hiccup grasped the same ledge with his other hand in a desperate attempt to not fall and was literally hanging for dear life.

All of a sudden, the ledge gave way, and tore itself off from the face of the mountain. Hiccup screamed as he felt himself start to fall. Panic settled in his mind and his raced in fear as he plummeted. Falling with his back facing to the ground, he silently begged for the others to miraculously come to his rescue.

But, like always, his prayers were never answered in the way he wanted.

An ear-piercing shriek caught his attention, and the next thing he knew, his arms were being tightly gripped onto, and he was dangling, mid-air, from a great height. With his heart still pounding in his chest, from that near-death experience, Hiccup saw his vision start to blur.

Being physically, mentally and utterly exhausted; Hiccup gave into the darkness. Barely acknowledging the feeling of him being carried away.

* * *

Astrid paced back and forth in a clearing, as she, Toothless and the twins, waited for Snotlout and Fishlegs to arrive. It had already been a day since the Deathsong took off with Hiccup, and all of them began to really worry.

They had looked all day to find any clues to where Hiccup could be, and as more time passed, the more their hope of finding him dwindled at a rapid rate. As the sun began to set once again, a roar emitted through the air. Snapping her head up, Astrid saw that Snotlout and Fishlegs had come back.

They landed in the middle of the clearing, as Astrid walked up to them.

"All the trapped dragons are freed," informed Fishlegs. "Took a while, but we got them all."

Astrid nodded her head in acknowledgment, her expression sullen.

"Still haven't found Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless lost his scent. And we looked all over the forest for any clues where he could've been taken, but, nothings turned up" she replied.

Fishlegs sighed and put a hand comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Hiccup can handle himself. Besides he can basically train any dragon"

"Hey guys!" Tuffnut called. "I think I found the Deathsong"

Tuffnut pointed up to the sky. The other followed the direction he was pointing to and could just make out the silhouette of a familiar dragon.

The riders, and dragons included, all stared at the flying form that circled around the mountain standing in the middle of the island.

"Of course! The mountain," Astrid exclaimed. "It must have a home there!"

"And, it must've taken Hiccup there, as well." Fishlegs chipped in.

"If we can get up there, we can find Hiccup and rescue him." Astrid stated.

"If he hasn't already been eaten" Snotlout chipped in while studying his nails.

The riders, saddened by the comment, stood and contemplated what Snotlout just said. What if Hiccup had been eaten? They wouldn't know what to do. And, how would they inform Berk, especially Stoick, that Hiccup was dead? No, Hiccup had to be alive. Injured? Probably. Dead? No. Not dead.

Toothless suddenly bolted up and ran into the woods; leaving the other riders confused at the sudden action.

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"Come on! We can follow him with the dragons." Ruffnut informed.

They climbed onto their dragons and took off. There was barely any light from the sun as it continued to set, disappearing into the horizon. They followed Toothless' moving figure through the tree tops, until he vanished from their sight as the forest grew dense.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

The riders hovered in the air as they desperately searched for the black dragon. Astrid huffed angrily and felt her heart begin to drop. Just as the sun was almost swallowed by the horizon, a disturbance in the tree tops caught their attention. Leaning forward, they watched as the rustling of leaves grew louder and the shaking branches became faster. They waited, holding their breaths as they hoped it was Toothless. The hope was soon crushed when a wild, purple, Thunderdrum shoot out from the trees; flapping its wings heavily with an angry lint in its eye. It faced the riders, opening its jaw-

And roared.

* * *

 **OM** **G! I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a whole f***ing YEAR! This chapter is way overdue. Again I'm really sorry. I completely lost interest in this story, and focused on my other ones. Please forgive me. I'll try to finish this; I don't like leaving my stories unfinished, but sometimes life gets in the way.**

 **I'll try to get out another chapter out. I don't make promises, but I'll try to when I have time and motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Thunderdrum released a concussive roar at the riders; the soundwaves forming a whirlpool ripple in the air. The riders exclaimed in fright as they tried to dodge the blast, flying off in different directions. Astrid and Stormfly swooped downwards, the Nadder aiming its tail.

"Stormfly," Astrid yelled. "Spine shot!"

Stormfly squawked as the spines on her tail shot up. She flicked it, the spines darting at incredible speed, aimed for the Thunderdrum's underbelly. The tidal class dragon flew out of the way before the spines hit. Enraged, the Thunderdrum prepared another soundwave attacked, but was interrupted by a fire blast. Turning around, the dragon saw Snotlout on Hookfang advancing towards them.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, Oi, Oi!" he chanted.

The Thunderdrum charged towards them. The dragon swerved out of the way before they impacted, whipping out its tail and flicking Snotlout out of his saddle.

"Hookfang!" he screamed as he fell. The Monstrous Nightmare dived down to catch him.

Seeing that there was one rider down, the Thunderdrum continued the assault on the others. It turned back to find the Zippleback in front of it, already spewing out its signature gas. "Blow it, Belch!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Belch sparked the gas, igniting it, the explosion blasted straight in the wild dragons face causing it to falter in its flight. Distracted, Meatlug and Fishlegs came in from the side and used a tail bludgeon. The Thunderdrum roared in annoyance and pain; it angled itself prepared to charge at Fishlegs, but was stopped as a stream of fire shot up in front of it. Looking down, it saw Snotlout on Hookfang.

"No one throws me off my saddle, but Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled. Hookfang let out another stream of flames.

The Thunderdrum dodged the attack and flew down low to attack from under, but was interrupted by a wave of spines. Looking up it saw Astrid and the other riders, hovering in front of it. Knowing it was outnumbered, it retreated back into the dense forest.

Watching the wild dragon fly away from them, the rider let out victorious smiles and sighs of relief. Glad that the Thunderdrum was gone, they could get back to the task at hand.

"Alright guys," Astrid announced. "Lets hope we don't get anymore distractions. We need to find Toothless, and get Hiccup back. Hopefully, we're not too late."

Looking back to the mountain, she prayed they weren't.

* * *

Numb was the first thing that came to Hiccup's mind. He gasped as his eyes shot open, but quickly closed them as his head throbbed in pain. He went to lift his hand, to try and ease the pain, but was shocked to find he couldn't. Confused, he looked down and realised, with a yelp of surprise, that he was encased in the amber again, with the back of his cocoon attached to the wall. He was sitting on the ground, his legs free of the amber, but his chest and arms remained still.

He sighed, "Why do the gods hate me?"

Looking around, he couldn't see the Deathsong anywhere. Taking the chance, he began to try and struggle out of the amber. He tried twisting his body, but soon found out that he only had the space to allow him to breathe. He began to try and dislodge his cocoon from the cave wall; if he get it off the wall he would be able to at least walk around and try to find something to help him get out.

Hiccup eventually grew tired and gave up on detaching the amber from the wall. He leaned his head back against the rock walls and let out a sigh. Taking advantage of the quiet and isolation, he began to analysis the Deathsong's behaviour. He knew that he should expect the unexpected from dragons, especially from new species. But, this took the cake. An aggressive, cannibalistic dragon that lured in dragons to trap and eat them, was now treating him like how a mother takes care of a hatchling. It was absolutely confusing.

The fact the that this dragon, supposedly, thought that he was its hatchling was a little unsettling. Hiccup struggled to find a reasonable explanation for its actions; making scenarios, testing theories in his head and piecing clues together. He remembered about the large area where the Deathsong lured the dragons, and when they first witnessed the the dragon. From what he could tell, the Deathsong was the only one on the island. It had no friends or family. And, when he looked in its eyes, he saw loneliness. The Deathsong was a dragon others feared, it was probably the only dragon that lived on the island; the dragons it trapped didn't live on it, they were lured with the song. All the water on the island was fresh water, and didn't contain any fish; same with the ocean surrounding the island. Hiccup couldn't know for sure that the Deathsongs diet relied on dragon flesh, or, maybe, (just maybe), it had no other choice. But, one thing was certain:

This dragon was alone.

Just like he was most of his life.

* * *

The riders made their way to the mountain, passing over tree-tops and more rock canyons. Astrid was gripping her saddle tightly, her face scrunched in concentration. Something had been on her mind ever since they fought the Thunderdrum. If she remembered correctly, Thunderdrums were hard of hearing, they were practically deaf. So if the Thunderdrum couldn't hear the Deathsongs musical call, then what was it doing here?

She looked over to her right, where Fishlegs was flying Meatlug. "Fishlegs!" she called. "Do you have any idea what a Thunderdrum could be doing here?"

"Hard to say, Astrid." he answered back. "Thunderdrums, are classified as Tidal Class dragons, but, they are able to live on land with ease. This island could be its home. But, their usual habitats are sea caves and dark tide pools, so it wouldn't be likely that this is its home. And the ocean around here doesn't home enough fish that would sustain a dragons diet." Astrid could see that Fishlegs was starting to get where she was going.

"Right," she agreed. "And Thunderdrums are hard of hearing. There's no way that Thunderdrum got lured in by the Deathsong."

"That's true!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "No wonder it hasn't been caught by that dragon." Fishlegs' face changed in confusion. "But, if it doesn't live here, then..."

Before Fishlegs could finish that thought, he interrupted by Snotlout.

"Save your nerd talk for later, Fishface! We've got more important things to handle than a stupid Thunderdrum!"

"Like what, for example?" Astrid challenged.

"Oh, i don't know. Maybe, a Night Fury named 'Toothless', perhaps?" He said pointing down to the base of the mountain, where Toothless was trying to climb up it.

"Toothless!" Astrid crowed happily. "We found him"

"More like, _I,_ found him." Snotlout pointed out.

"Well, _we_ found the Deathsong," Tuffnut stated.

Ruffnut chuckled. "Yeah, its even heading straight for Toothless!"

Everyone looked to where they were referring to, and saw that the Deathsong was indeed heading straight for the Night Fury. And, Toothless was completely unaware.

"Oh no! Astrid! Toothless is defenseless without Hiccup controlling his tail fin." Fishlegs panicked.

"I know Fishlegs, we've gotta help him"

Astrid urged Stormfly to go faster and swoop down lower, the others following her lead. They zoomed over the forest and flew straight for the Deathsong. As they grew closer to it, Astrid was confident that they would get the element of surprise. However, at the last second, the Deathsongs eye caught them in its view and it whipped its tail out, hitting Stormfly, and causing the other riders to falter and scatter.

Astrid yell in panic and fright as she and Stormfly fell to the ground. They hit the floor with a heavy thud, Stormfly taken the brunt of the fall. Astrid groaned as she got up; her first response to check on her dragon. Stormfly, growled in pain as she got up, and immediately went to her rider. Astrid was about to climb back onto the saddle, when she heard the Deathsong roar; and only a second later, a blast of hot amber hit her and Stormfly.

Astrid grunted as she tried to move and struggle, even-though she knew it was pointless. She froze as a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she found the Deathsong glaring down at her, with its teeth bared.

Ready for the kill.

* * *

 **Hey guys, looks like i did it again. Waited a whole f**king year to update this. I'm really sorry. But, i thank you for all your reviews, especially the latest one from 'Felicja', you guys should thank them for that, cause they got me back to this.**

 **I don't know when the update is but if you guys guilt trip me enough, i should be able to get another one out.**


End file.
